CoLinux Networking
= Setting up coLinux networking on Microsoft Windows (XP or 2000) = ---- Forewords : * the content of this page has been reformated when we moved from the older Wiki * the content was already not very clear, or even, rather confusing. * You can get it to work in 2 minutes without understanding anything, or you can spend 6 hours even if you are a seasoned network administrator. *this is the single most complex thing to setup to run and enjoy coLinux properly : **updating software with emerge or apt-get **using X servers and X applications like xterm/rxvt, GNOME, KDE **or using VNC **exchanging files between win and linux: cofs/smb *so this page needs refactoring, badly Table of contents TableOfContents(4) ---- Network support can be achieved for coLinux in two ways: *either NAT network (Network Address Translation) *or Native/Bridged network The better way to connect is by a native/bridged connection to the network since NAT-traversal hinders some protocols and makes it difficult to run services on coLinux accessable by the network. However, if your network-provider supports only 1 IP-address, running coLinux with NAT is a way to prevent the setup of a masquerading router/gateway. Note: : If you're a home user on a dial-up, DSL, or cable modem connection, you should use NAT configuration (unless you have a network connection-sharing device). "_Bridged_" means your coLinux virtual machine on the "_inside_" will share the same IP address space as your "_outside_" connection. Unless you have explicit permission from your ISP for two simultaneous connections to their backbone and have everything configured properly, this won't work. ---- If you want to obtain an IP-address by DHCP make sure a DHCP-client is installed in advance in your GNU/Linux distribution (which is the default for Gentoo, but not for the current Debian images). For Debian: apt-get install pump To achieve this, you might need a working network (unless you install e.g. from CD/DVD, which has to be also described BTW). So you could first set up your network using a static IP address, get the pump installed and then reconfigure your network to use the DHCP-client. How this is done will be described below. ---- Setting up Network Address Translation (NAT) Let's explain what we will be doing here. What these instructions will do is create a *pseudo network* inside your MSWindows system for the Linux system. In the following, the pseudo network created is the subnet 192.168.0.x. MSWindows will become Linux's gateway to your real network. Note 1: : Other than starting sharing, do not touch your real connection's settings. (exception: If you have enabled the windows firewall on your real connection, you may need add colinux to the "exception" list. In my case, my colinux virtual machine could not ping my windows machine or vice versa until I disabled the firewall.) Note 2: : Furthermore, TAP settings in windows should be set to reflect the fact that the Windows Networking Connection TAP settings are configuring MSWindows as a gateway on this pseudo network. Keep these facts in mind so you can understand what the following instructions are doing, and therefore you can get coLinux working quicker. Setting up Network Address Translation (NAT), Step 1: Install the TAP-Win32 virtual network device Note 1: : Recent releases of coLinux automatically install this for you so you may be able to skip this step. Note 2: : Even when the installer has installed a single TAP device, the Add/Remove-Hardware wizard of Windows may be used to add second and subsequent TAP devices. This lets you, for example, use several instances of coLinux at the same time. You have to name each interface explicitly in your coLinux config.xml files. On MSWindows XP: Control Panel -> Add Hardware -> Yes -> Add a new hardware device -> Install from a list (Advanced) -> Network Adapters -> Have Disk -> Go to the supplied TAP-Win32 directory and choose OemWin2k -> Next -> Next -> Finish. On MSWindows 2000: Control Panel -> Add/Remove Hardware -> Add/Troubleshoot Device -> Add a new device -> No -> Network Adapters -> Have Disk -> Go to the supplied TAP-Win32 directory and choose OemWin2k -> Next -> Next -> Finish. Setting up Network Address Translation (NAT), Step 2: Enable Internet Connection Sharing (ICS) On Windows XP: Control Panel -> Network Connections -> Select the network adapter for sharing -> Properties -> Tab Advanced -> Allow other network users... -> Fill in name of the Home networking connection (the TAP-Win32 Adapter) -> TAP-Win32 Adapter -> Ok. * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/1_networkconnection.gif * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/2_mainconnection.gif * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/3_tapproperties.gif * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/4_tapipsettings.gif Internet Connection Sharing will only work with 192.168.0.1 being the IP address of the Tap device! Make sure that you do not assign a Gateway in the TAP IP settings (As shown above). On Windows 2000: Control Panel -> Network and Dial-UP Connections -> Select the network adapter for sharing -> Properties -> Tab Sharing -> Enable Internet Connection Sharing -> Fill in name of the Home network (the TAP-Win32 Adapter) -> TAP-Win32 Adapter -> Ok. * There must be at least two _active_ connections on Window2000 before ICS can be enabled. * If the NIC and TAP-Win32 are the only network adapters on the machine, coLinux will have to be started so that the "cable is connected" to the TAP-Win32 adapter, making it active. * Then, ICS may be enabled on the NIC. * Also, unless there are more than two adapters on the machine, there will be no place to enter the name of the Home network. Window2000 will assume that TAP-Win32 should be used. * French version of Windows 2000, sorry, feel free to post your own :) * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/network1.gif * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/network2.gif Setting up Network Address Translation (NAT), Step 2 (option B): Install NAT software because Internet Connection Sharing is not available (using in large enterprise) * Go to 'http://www.software602.com/download/' and select 602LAN SUITE 2004. Note The 5 user version is completely free! * While there are many features the ONE necessary to setup is the NAT * In the NAT setup dialogue connect the colinux TAP connection to your LAN internet connection. * Once it is setup you must start the program--which is basically a console log of all the activity. * To verify it is working try using apt-get or emerge on 'more' or some other small program and you should see 'establishing connection' and then the number of bytes transferred. * Worked for me until they took away my admin privileges--then I couldn't start the colinux service (no permission and too much paperwork/justification to hassle with) so I went back to vmware. Setting up Network Address Translation (NAT), Step 3: Edit your coLinux xml config file In your co Linux xml config file, add, the following setting, or verify that the file already contains it Alternatively, you can pass this setting as a command line argument to coLinux. Setting up Network Address Translation (NAT), Step 4: Boot coLinux Setting up Network Address Translation (NAT), Step 5: Setup the network interface within Linux. For Debian: Edit the text file /etc/network/interfaces: editor /etc/network/interfaces Write the following in the text file: iface lo inet loopback auto lo eth0 iface eth0 inet static address 192.168.0.40 gateway 192.168.0.1 netmask 255.255.255.0 Setting up Network Address Translation (NAT), Step 6: Set the the IP-address of the DNS of your ISP. For Debian: Edit the text file =/etc/resolv.conf=: editor /etc/resolv.conf Replace the IP-address with the ones of the DNS server for your ISP. Setting up Network Address Translation (NAT), Step 7: Activate the config file modifications you've done. Reboot coLinux, or if you don't want to reboot, you can issue a command like this: ifdown eth0 ifup eth0 Setting up Network Address Translation (NAT), Note for Gentoo. The Gentoo image uses DHCP out of the box. To change this to a static IP configuration, edit the text files /etc/resolv.conf and /etc/conf.d/net. For the latter, comment out the line #iface_eth0="dhcp" Uncomment the line gateway="eth0/192.168.0.1" Uncomment and edit the other =iface_eth0= line to read iface_eth0="192.168.0.40 broadcast 192.168.0.255 netmask 255.255.255.0" As of 2005-11-9, ( and I assume much earlier also) the Gentoo default root_fs is called "Gentoo-colinux-stage3-x86-2004.3" The file /etc/conf.d/net in this root_fs already has the coLinux changes for IP address and gateway IP address, so you will not need to edit. In my case, this is the first point in the installaion where I might have needed to edit a Linux file (rather than a Windows file.) Fortunately, I remembered that the editor named "nano" is always available on a gentoo minimal system, so in the colinux comsole I issued the command "nano net" to begin editing the file. ---- Setting up native network (Bridged) ,-----> C | v A <-----> B <----->*<----> D ^ | `-----> E Lets Explain what network bridging is: *Lets say you have computers A, B, C, D, E. *B has an ethernet card that connects to A and another that connects to a hub which splits off into computers C, D, E. *If you bridge the two ethernet cards on computer B, you would set all the IP settings on computers C, D, E to those necessary to be running directly off computer A. *That is because when you bridge the connections on the two B ethernet cards it is like computers B, C, D, E are all connected directly to A. *In the case A might is a router/gateway, you would set the settings in the A side of B and C, D, E to what is neccessary to route throught that router. Setting up native network (Bridged), Step 1: Install the windows part In Windows XP, you can either use WinPCAP or the builtin bridged network support. ( If you use wireless: It seems that for many wireless routers, native windows bridging does not work, as the router won't accept packets with a different MAC-address) Setting up native network (Bridged), Step 1: Option 1: native Windows network bridge Setup a native network bridge with builtin the support in Windows XP (not Windows 2000) Install the TAP-Win32 virtual network device Note 1: Recent releases of coLinux automatically install this for you so you may be able to skip this step. Note 2: Even when the installer has installed a single TAP device, the Add/Remove-Hardware wizard of Windows may be used to add second and subsequent TAP devices. This lets you, for example, use several instances of coLinux at the same time. You have to name each interface explicitly in your coLinux config.xml files. Control Panel -> Add Hardware -> Yes -> Add a new hardware device -> Install from a list (Advanced) -> Network Adapters -> Have Disk -> Go to the supplied TAP-Win32 directory and choose OemWin2k -> Next -> Next -> Finish. Make the bridge Control Panel -> Network connections -> select the network interface that will be used for network-access, then you select the TAP-Win32 Adapter so that both interfaces is selected. (Use Control+click on both the interfaces). Right-Click to get up the context-menu and select bridge connections. Finish. Setting up native network (Bridged), Step 1: Option 2: WinPCAP Using WinPCAP, the Free Packet Capture Architecture for Windows. See the WinPcap page for details and troubleshooting. * Install WinPCAP, the Free Packet Capture Architecture for Windows. * The install automagically detects your operating system and installs the correct WinPCAP-driver. Follow instructions during install. * Note: : WinPCAP does work for wireless network connections, but you have to set the MAC-address, see below. * Add the following settings in the co Linux xml config file (or use command line arguments). Since version 0.6.2 ="XXXX"= should be a substring of your network connection name (usually "Local Area Connection"). (In older coLinux versions (pre-0.6.2) "XXXX" was a substring of your network adapter's name.) To get your network connection name : Control Panel -> Network and Dial-Up connections There should be at least one connection indicated as connected (when you're connected to the internet). This should be the network connection connecting you to the internet. Use it's name to replace the _"XXXX"_ mentioned above. For example Optional attribute mac="XX:XX:XX:XX:XX:XX" specifies the MAC address of the interface in the linux side. It is recommended on bridged networking setups, where more than one Windows machine will be running coLinux on the same subnet. Make sure the mac-address is different from the mac of your regular network interface. ( If you're using wireless: Set this MAC address to the MAC address of your wireless card. This will make the wireless router accept the packets sent by Winpcap) ( This option seems to be the simplest for me. I'm on a network with a router as the gateway to the internet. DO NOT, like me at first, make the mistake of using the name of the virtual TAP network name.) Setting up native network (Bridged), Step 2: Boot coLinux and update the network settings within Linux. For Debian: Edit the text file /etc/network/interfaces: editor /etc/network/interfaces If you have a DHCP server in your LAN, and a DHCP client installed (which is not the default for debian, see above) on your coLinux, write the following line: iface eth0 inet dhcp If not, or if you want a static local IP, write instead: iface eth0 inet static address 192.168.0.40 gateway 192.168.0.1 netmask 255.255.255.0 Setting up native network (Bridged), Step 3: If not using DHCP, update the client DNS setting. For Debian: Edit the text file =/etc/resolv.conf=: editor /etc/resolv.conf Replace the IP-address with the ones of the DNS server for your ISP. Setting up native network (Bridged), Step 4: Activate the config file modifications you've done. Reboot coLinux, or if you don't want to reboot, you can issue a command like this: ifdown eth0 ifup eth0 ---- Troubleshooting TCP/IP Checksums If networking works, except between colinux & host <nihilist> There have been a few instances where users have fully functional networking, but the Windows host and coLinux instance cannot see each other. For example, from a DOS prompt in 2k/XP, you cannot ping your coLinux instance. This is NOT a problem with coLinux, rather it has to do with the Windows network drivers. If you right-click on your network connection, and click properties, it will bring up a dialog. At the top of this box it will say "Connect using:" Click on the configure button below the specific NIC. Click on the advanced tab, and there should be one (for Broadcom NICs), or many (Intel Pro/1000 NICs) options that deal with TCP/IP checksums. Ensure that all of these are set to none/no/off. Click okay till all of the dialogs are closed, and then you should be able to ping 2k/XP from co Linux, or coLinux from 2k/XP. Networking seems to work fine, other machines on the network can connect with colinux or host. Host may even be able to ping colinux, but other connects, like SSH or HTTP, etc do not work between host and colinux (both ways, colinux can't work with host and host can't work with colinux). *Check the advanced properties on your NIC, it probably has something about TCP/IP Checksums, set that to none, or play with those settings until it works. *Some NIC drivers do not provide UI for changing this setting (e.g. Windows 2000 Intel® PRO/1000 MT driver). In this case the setting can be found and changed directly in registry with regedit. For the Intel PRO driver these are keys ChecksumTxTcp, ChecksumRxTcp, Checksum Tx Ip, ChecksumRxIp. The checksums are disabled when the keys are set to 0 and the computer is rebooted. <John> In my experience I have had to change the IP number of the colinux to get things to work. I am using coLinux 0.6.1 and Fedora Core 1 with TAP network. I have been using Internet connection sharing but it only works one way. * I decided to try out the XP bridge instead. This is a bit tricky as when it is set up it wipes out settings which have to be restored. I created the bridge with only the outside network connected. * I set up the Colinux connection as usual with 192.168.0.40 and its Tap connection as 192.168.0.1 NOT connected to the bridge. In this state I can ping from colinux to 192.168.0.1. * When I connect this to the bridge the settings of the second adapter disappear on Windows XP and the ethernet link goes dead. * What needs to be done is to reconfigure eth0 with an IP number as if it belonged to the outside network. In my case the network is 192.168.123.x so I chose 192.168.123.40. * On Fedora core 1 this is ifconfig eth0 192.168.123.40 up. * Then it all works. On both the host computer (XP) and another one (WIndows 95 OSR2) I can see the Samba service and the VNC's and it looks as if coLinux is a member of the Windows workgroup. * This depends, of course, on having a spare IP address on the outside network. That may not always be so easy... <asedeno> I've found that only Transmission Checksum offloading needs to be disabled (both TCP and IP), the Receive checksum offloading is ok. YMMV. <piyo, 2004-07-18T01:06:23+0900> I confirmed asedeno's assertion. Using Windows XP, my Network Connection is "Intel® PRO/1000 CT", and in the Advanced Tab, I set the following settings: * Offload Receive IP Checksum: On (default: On) * Offload Receive TCP Checksum: On (default: On) * Offload Transmit IP Checksum: *Off* (default: On) * Offload Transmit TCP Checksum: *Off* (default: On) Also make sure to "poweroff" and restart your Colinux session(s) if you make this change while they are running. <DrRamble, 02022005> Similarly with the Intel PRO/100 built in to my Viglen (popular in UK academic institutions) PC. The advanced setting to disable is "Offload TCP Fragmentation". Again, don't forget to restart coLinux. <CCrome, 2004-09-07> My 'Cisco Systems352 series Wireless LAN Adapter' does not work at all -- linux and host can't see each other. Once I got out of my Lazy-Boy and walked over where I could plug in a land line, I switched adapters my 'Intel® PRO/100 VE' and everything worked perfectly. <BrendanSimon, 2006-01-04> If your NDIS driver does not have the settings available to disable tcp checksum offloading, then you can disable it by editing the registry as follows (I found this information at http://support.microsoft.com/kb/888750/). 1. Click Start, click Run, type regedit, and then click OK. 2. Locate and then click the following registry subkey: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\Tcpip\Parameters 3. Click Edit, point to New, and then click DWORD Value. 4. Type DisableTaskOffload as the entry name, and then press ENTER. 5. Right-click DisableTaskOffload, and then click Modify. 6. In the Value data box, type a value of 1''', and then click '''OK. 7. Quit Registry Editor. 8. Restart your computer (Note: in my case it was enough to rightclick-deactivate and then rightclick-activate the interface-icon in networking. I don't love unnecessary windows restarts. - hth, TomS) Bridged means on the same network Upon reflection, it's obvious, but since I got bitten by this, it's probably worth noting: The IP addresses in the bridging description are examples - the actual IP address, gateway and netmask defined in /etc/network/interfaces should be on the same network as the NIC adaptor you want to bridge to, as reported by ipconfig on the host environment. For example, if, on Windows, ipconfig returns Windows 2000 IP Configuration Ethernet adapter Local Area Connection: Connection-specific DNS Suffix . : ~WinProxy IP Address. . . . . . . . . . . . : 10.100.0.1 Subnet Mask . . . . . . . . . . . : 255.0.0.0 Default Gateway . . . . . . . . . : 10.0.0.138 Then, on coLinux, /etc/network/interfaces should contain, e.g. auto lo eth0 iface eth0 inet static address 10.0.0.40 gateway 10.0.0.138 netmask 255.0.0.0 iface lo inet loopback ---- DHCP problems / duplicate address If you see the following message: eth0: duplicate address detected! The IP address from the DHCP server will change every time coLinux start, and might take a long time to obtain the address. The workaround is to use a static IP address. Cause: ? I noticed that the MAC address was different each time I restarted coLinux. By setting the MAC address to that expected by the DHCP server the problem was solved. In the colinux.xml configuration file, find the network configuration line and append mac="xx:xx:xx:xx:xx:xx", inserting the MAC address for the virtual eth0 card. My colinux.xml looks like : <ionreflex> is this really a bug/problem ? i have specified a MAC in my config file so it doesn't change, and my DHCP reservation works like a charm; i do get the "duplicate address" message, thought it only meant that coLinux detect the Windoz address, and i don't have any problems... Miscellaneous suggestions Adding the loopback device in coLinux We recommend to add the loopback interface which permit the coLinux to access itself via localhost or 127.0.0.1 : a lot of applications will feel better with this interface configured, as XWindow forwarding. For debian, add this in /etc/network/interfaces : iface lo inet loopback And this in /etc/hosts (note: if the /etc/hosts file does not exist, create it) : 127.0.0.1 localhost.localdomain localhost <Gniarf> It may be useful to also add this line : 127.0.0.1 colinux.colinuxdomain colinux where colinux is your /etc/hostname, since I had a few debian configuration applications complaining about that. not sure about that, we dont want to install bind yet, do we ? <melling> VNC did not work properly without setting my /etc/hosts. Play it safe and add the loopback device and set your /etc/hosts. Improving the network speed <UserTobias> I noticed a dramatic speedup (this is a tragedy, didn't see any speed difference) after giving the two processes "colinux-net-daemon" and "colinux-bridged" a priority "higher than normal" (using the Win2000 Taskmanager) jago25_98@hotmail.com - You also have to have permissions to be able to do this. If running coLinux as a service I don't know how to change priority. spam@abma.de - With "Process Explorer" (Freeware) from Sysinternals you can change the priority. The priority of both those daemons matters. The speed increase for me was ~130kb/sec to 4000+kb/sec - nice :) Preventing "network cable unplugged" message If you use coLinux w/ WinXP and TAP-Win32 in a manner in which you are frequently restarting the daemon, you might be annoyed by the "network cable unplugged" message. You can get rid of it with the following: Control-Panel -> Network Connections -> right click on the TAP-Win32 connection -> Properties -> Configure -> Advanced -> Media Status = Always connected. At least for the debian image, this might also greatly shorten your boot time. Lost & Return connection If the host connection is lost coNet will disable but will not automatically return if re-start, so you need to enable coNet manually. Example (bridged): colinux-bridged-net-daemon.exe -i 0 -mac 00:4A:41:52:45:4B -n Intel Bridged Setup that works offline, too. Microsoft Loopback Adapter. <DavidSklar> I can't use NAT since my home router insists on 192.168.0.1-255 for its network and so does Windows XP ICS. Bridged networking set up Ok but then I couldn't communicate between Windows and coLinux when the computer was unplugged from the network. Using the Microsoft Loopback Adapter, I am able to have a bridged configuration that uses a private subnet for communication with Windows and coLinux as well as separate interfaces in Co Linux for external communication. Details here: http://www.sklar.com/blog/index.php?/archives/55-Wrangling-[[coLinux]]-Networking.html Another kind of LoopBack Adapter. <DaveLynch> I use a different LoopBack connector when opperating "disconnected" I have an RJ-45 plug with pins 1&2 tied to pins 3&6 respiectively. Windows pelieves the network is alive and colinux and windows can connect. DHCP does not work - unless you have a DHCP server either under Windows or colinux Other Wiki Related Pages * Another page about networking with Windows XP * install and use VNC with Gentoo ---- Using a proxy server It is possible to use a proxy server instead of "Internet Connection Sharing" if you just want to have access to the usual Internet applications (HTTP, FTP, ...) without having to reconfigure your normal Internet connection. It is also possible to access services running under coLinux with ProProxy. I got the Gentoo image to work with hhproxy http://home.t-online.de/home/SOG-Luebeck/hhproxy.htm and even "emerge sync" works with rsync throught the HTTP proxy. Just follow the instructions to configure hhproxy with 2 ethernet cards http://home.t-online.de/home/SOG-Luebeck/permanent-ethernet.txt and inside coLinux set the correct http_proxy, ftp_proxy and RSYNC_PROXY environment variables to use hhproxy on the TAP-Win32 IP. FreeProxy http://www.alphalink.com.au/~gregr/freeproxy.htm is also a good proxy server to use with coLinux, and it's *significantly easier* to set up than hhproxy. See Using FreeProxy with CoLinux Here's a howto on getting colinux running on a Win2k laptop with wireless networking when you can't use Microsoft's Internet Connection Sharing. My directions are with hhProxy but can probably be adapted for use with FreeProxy although I haven't tried it yet. http://jalessio.com/colinux/colinux-with-local-proxy-win2k.html (By the way, these instructions worked fine for me with the coLinux-20040620 snapshot -- MedioVia) ProProxy http://tanmaykm.tripod.com/work/javawork.html is great for redirecting ports from your windows host to the colinux kernel. This config file redirects port 22(ssh) to colinux, so ssh/putty WINDOWS-IP will redirect you directly into colinux. PROTOCOL = tcp LISTEN_PORT = 22 CASCADE_HOST = 192.168.0.40 CASCADE_PORT = 22 Use port 80 instead of 22 if you want to run a webserver inside colinux. Proproxy can be started multiple times with different configfiles. ---- Connection trapping This provides an alternative method where using ICS is impossible or impractical (public wlans on the 192.168.0.0/14 range spring to mind). Note: : This requires the following setting enabled in your kernel CONFIG_IP_NF_NAT_LOCAL: Enable this if you need to use dnat on connections orginating from local process on the nat box itself. coLinux 0.6.2 and newer already have this setting enabled and so you shouldn't need to do anything special to your kernel or modules, just extract the vmlinux-modules.tar.gz into your filesystem (on /, which will put the files in /lib/modules/__). Note for Debian Sarge: If you are running Sarge, (_iirc (Who is "I"?)_, Woody is not affected cant test atm other ditros may be), you must do a recursive chown of the extracted modules to root or it won't work. _I (Who is "I"?)_ have uploaded the code to//www.p10link.net/connector-0.02.zip. The version 0.01 was built with freepascal 1.9.2 which seems to have stopped udp in it from working right now it requires an existing network connection but i plan to replace that with coserial as soon as its available. Note: : You must have a default gateway set even if it is nonsense ;). This can be achived with no adaptor availible by putting a static ip on lo:0 and adding a default gateway on it. Note: : You must have the loopback adaptor set up properly. First, you must edit setupnat change 10.0.0.0/8 to the netblock of the lan linking host and guest. Then, * run connector.exe on the host * run ./setupnat on the colinux system * run ./accepter hostip & on the colinux system For DNS, you must either set a suitable DNS server in /etc/resolv.conf or if you are roaming between networks and don't want to keep editing /etc/resolv.conf, you can run bind on coLinux and point /etc/resolv.conf to 127.0.0.1. ---- Windows 2000 Asterisk BRIDGED config behind a Linksys router connected to the Internet 1. Run the asterisk for windows installer 1. In edit the astwind.colinux.xml file (make sure you arent editing the similar file - default.colinux.xml) You should have the following line: * Contrary to other's instructions, the "name" above is NOT the name you gave to your LAN connection, it is also NOT the name found under Properties-->"Connect using:" * You can find the NIC adapter name that coLinux is looking for by watching the colinux boot window (you see this when you run astwind.bat) in the lines that begin with "bridged-net-daemon"... once you have found the name, you may type only a substring of it in the "name" field. * In /etc/network/interfaces Use DHCP if you have it enabled on your linksys box. Or, if you use a static IP, make sure you choose an unused address from the same subnet on which your windows box resides and use the ip address of the linksys as your gateway. * In /etc/resolv.conf define the address of your ISPs DNS servers. * Start astwind.cmd by double clicking (or running it from the command line). * coLinux will now have a unique IP address and MAC address on the same subnet as your Windows2000 machine and your Linksys box (inside subnet). If you used DHCP, you can see the address with =ifconfig= command. * The TAP adapter will appear to be disconnected at all times, if this bothers you, go to its properties->click the "configure" button-> advanced tab -> and set the "media status" to always connected. * The IP address assigned to the TAP adapter seems to be irrelevant in bridged mode. I used 192.168.0.1 255.255.255.0 one time and 192.168.1.39 255.255.255.0 the next time. ---- = Ideas for refactoring this document = ** could someone please explain why a bridged connection has only one IP? If a bridged connection is search for its IP, which interface is used for the DHCP request? My bridge simply has no address... ** How about explaining a bit more background for this important step? Like explainin that the TAP and eth0 is not the same thing, but rather both need an address and are connected with a virtual wire. ** Bridging makes a "virtual hub" between the various interfaces involved. A bridged connection only has one IP, because that bridged adapter interface that appears when you bridge multiple interfaces becomes the Windows' virtual interface. It is therefore Windows' port into the virtual hub, and therefore has only 1 IP. ---- = Wiki Pollution (i.e. horribly formatted/categorized/sorted) = Help! Bridging does not work for me. I have Windows XP SP2, the standard Intel centrino 2200BG wireless card and the standard TAP adapter. As soon as I bridge the wireless card and the tap adapter, I cannot connect to the wireless router anymore. I've already forced the wireless card into compatibility mode as described in http://support.microsoft.com/default.aspx?scid=KB;EN-US;Q302348&ID=KB;EN-US;Q302348, to no avail. I have no clue what the problem is, the windows bridge does not even get an IP address. Have a look at http://sourceforge.net/mailarchive/message.php?msg_id=9628857. With wireless, it might not be possible to bridge anything. Anyone has an idea why? Yes, here: http://sourceforge.net/mailarchive/message.php?msg_id=9455968 I had the same problem. I have a 2200BG wireless and every time I bridged it would die. I downloaded from Intel drivers version 9.0.1.0. Once I installed this version, no more problems! GET NEW DRIVERS! I had also the same problem on Dell Inspiron 510m with XP SP2. The solution was: After bridging the network adapters, the wireless adapter died. I restarted the computer, after that the wireless adapter was ok. Another point I had to consider was my wireless DSL access router. The network bridge gets a new MAC address. If MAC filtering is active on the access router, you have to add the new MAC address to it. ---- people behind a NAT or a external router or firewall and therefore confortable about not using a software firewall like ZoneAlarm will get much better performance with X and VNC. be warned, this is NOT recommended on computers directly connected to their ISPs. (How much is much better? didn't see any speed difference) ---- The page currently tells people that a command line alternative to is available, but doesn't tell *how* to specify such a thing. Perhaps such should be added? You specify this in your XML configuration file, such as "default.colinux.xml". Edit this with WordPad and put whatever connection you want to share with Co-Linux in your config, most are called "Local Area Connection", but your connection name may be different, for instance "1394 Connection". I noticed that if you have this kind of XML config you can have two network cards in Co-Linux, one for localhost communication and another for outside communication! but you need to configure your TAP-Win32 for local-only communications, see this url on how to do that http://www.akeni.com/en/support/colinux.php As well as configure your eth1 for outside networking, meaning giving it a physical IP address in Linux, as well as a physical router IP that is on your network routing to the internet or whatever. But if you have an X11 Server for windows (I use Xmanager for windows) then it really speeds things up! = Brief but useful setup outline tips for Microsoft XP = Here is the newest setting guide suitable for devel-coLinux-20051013.exe. There only have command line options(XML code removed), alough this document is only for XP, but the concept still workable on Win2000. http://www.twpda.com/wiki/doku.php?id=soft:colinuxsetup Simple Quick Workable ArchLinux Image File(please help me mirror on other site). http://www.twpda.com/[[coLinux]]_arch_071_ext3.zip (only 42,426,877 bytes) ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:35:50 UTC 2006